


Dynamics

by immortalje



Category: Medical Investigation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles feels jealous when Stephen drops the rose off.<br/>Spoilers: Spiked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: my lovely mate Miles ( pookiesbleubass)  
> AN: I had intended to make this longer when I first had the idea... but the bunny left me and I therefore left it as it is. I think it's a good point to leave it.
> 
> First posted at my [personal journal on LJ](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/34595.html)and later on reposted at my [community on LJ](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/5647.html)

Miles cornered him just as he was leaving Karen Lowe’s room. The first thing Stephen noticed was that his lover was angry and frustrated.

“Did you have to flirt with her? And what about the rose? I thought we were exclusive?” Miles whispered angrily.

Stephen was flabbergasted for a second before he realised what the younger man meant. Trying to clam Miles down, he said, “Miles, I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what? Think? ‘Cause it certainly seems that way,” Miles interrupted him.

Stephen sighed and said, “I’m going to make it up to you and I’m really sorry. I guess it impressed me that she could get me to do something. It doesn’t happen too often.”

Looking around and not seeing anybody, he pulled Miles close and hugged him. He said, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do for the next month. Will that pacify you?”

“Maybe. We should go now though. Don’t want the others wondering where we are, do we?” Miles said with a smile while stepping back.

~***~

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Natalie. She had a smile on her face. She was glad that her friend had found someone to be happy with. When she saw them turning in her direction, she took a couple of steps back before turning the corner, pretending that she was just coming to get them.

When she was within easy earshot, she said, “What’s taking so long? We’re already waiting.”

“We’re coming. I just had to say goodbye,” Stephen said.

Together they went downstairs where Frank and Eva were already waiting for them.

~***~

The flight back home was a silent one, all of them sunken in thoughts. Whoever would have thought that sand out of the desert would be distributed on a beach and bring a virus with it?

Once they had landed, they said their goodbyes to everyone and headed home in their respective cars. Once they were safely in Miles’ flat, the younger man said, “First task. How about a nice dinner? Home cooked.”

“What do you want?” Stephen said.

Miles smiled and said, “Surprise me.”

Stephen nodded, pecked Miles on the lips and ventured to the kitchen. In a way he gave in to Miles all the time. Maybe not at the job, but concerning everything else he did.


End file.
